


"Жанры"

by Rik_i



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Epic, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Когда-то давно мы играли в "жанры".  Решила вспомнить, каково это)Несколько кумысных однострочников





	"Жанры"

epic  
Случилось это очень давно. Так давно, что даже самый старый улигершин не помнит. Жил в тайге молодой тигр. Силы в нем было много, зубы острые, лапы сильные - вся жизнь впереди. Вот он вперед и смотрел. Да редко глаза свои зеленые к небу поднимал. А там, на вершине самой высокой горы, поселился смелый зоркий орел...

fluff  
Когда они пересекаются на соревнованиях или гостят друг у друга, Юра спит на нем как кот.  
Если Отабек засыпает на животе, то Юра устраивается сверху, щекочет волосами лопатки, просовывает ладонь под грудь. Отабек засыпает на спине - и сквозь сон ощущает, как Юра устраивает колено меж его бедер, обвивает руками и спокойно дышит в шею. А заснув на боку, можно обнаружить Юру, свернувшегося рядом, но рука или нога его непременно будет собственнически лежать на Отабеке.   
За последние пару лет Юра вырос и потяжелел, но Отабек думает, что это лучшая тяжесть на свете.

AU [прораб!АУ]  
Жопастый дизайнер в сиреневых стразах, который вот уже битый час тарахтел с Витей по-французски, будто масло взбивал; Кацуки, который сидел над колеровочными пастами с разнесчастным видом... Юра, оставленный прорабом в наказание под надзором старших (за провинность, которую сам уже не помнил), отчаянно тошнился и скучал в этой компании.   
Неприлично зевнув во весь рот, он оперся на ручку валика и глянул в окно. На заднем дворе Отабек, примостившись на бревнышке, ел остывающие тефтельки из пластикового контейнера, делился с собакой Сынгиля и щурился на яркое мартовское солнце. Тут Юра вспомнил, что очки-то Отабеку так и не отдал...  
\- Я щас! - и, дернув с крючка куртку, Юра кубарем скатился с лестницы.

angst  
Никак не получается правильно затянуть коньки, и он не понимает почему. Смотрит на шнурки в своих пальцах, потом откидывается спиной на шкафчик, расслабляет колени, чешет шею задумчиво. Все делают вид, что ничего не происходит, и только у Лилии в глазах растерянность и боль.   
Юра мотает головой, собирает волосы в горсть, сильно тянет, так, что запрокидывается голова. Оглядывается вокруг с таким лицом, будто только что очнулся от долгого тягучего сна, моргает медленно, и вновь безуспешно пытается завязать шнурки.  
\- Третий раз уже это вижу, - еле слышно шепчет Кацуки, прижимая ладонь ко рту.   
\- Нам же лучше. Минус конкурент, - говорит Виктор жестко, оторвавшись от планшета.   
На экране открыта заметка с заголовком: "Известный фигурист Отабек Алтын назвал своего первенца Юрием". 

UST  
\- В зал что ли ходишь? - серьезно спрашивает Юра, трогая руку Отабека от кисти до свободного от ткани плеча; кто так носит юката, это же должно быть запрещено, по крайней мере, всяким байкерам-фигуристам уж точно нельзя такого. Юра жмется, держит, не отходит от Отабека и никому не дает приблизиться. А смотрит странно - выжидающе и восхищенно одновременно.  
Отабек не возражает, но ему едва-едва удается сосредоточиться, чтобы выбить все фигурки в тире - для Юры, конечно же.   
Эта игра тьмы и дрожащего света фонариков так действует на него что ли - хочется утащить Юру подальше отсюда, как дракон свою добычу. Спрятать в пещеру и попробовать на вкус.   
Почему-то кажется, что добыча не будет против.

first time  
\- Бля, - выдохнул Юра. Снял шлем, облизал сухие губы и сглотнул. - Че-т я очканул.  
Собрался, преодолел и сделал, но очканул на пару долгих секунд. Он никогда бы никому в таком не признался вслух, но Отабеку - можно. Даже нужно, потому что от степени доверия зависят их жизни. Когда пролетаешь башкой вниз надо льдом, а не над батутом... Сердце не желало успокаиваться, а мышцы, казалось, звенели от напряжения.  
\- Это нормально, - кивнул Отабек. - Но у тебя получилось. Не могло не получиться, Юра.

hurt/comfort  
Когда первый шок прошел, выяснилось, что оба целы, ноги ходят и руки шевелятся, вокруг обнаружилась пасторальная картинка скошенного луга. Солнышко, птички... У Юры на боку и бедре красовались кровоподтеки, у бледного, но ответственного Отабека нашлась аптечка с перекисью.  
\- Так, кажется нормально все, - резюмировал Отабек. Снял перчатки и вытер лоб. - Повезло.   
В глазах его был страх. И злость. Поэтому Юра решил сразу в оборону.   
\- А-а, ну всё, счас ты скажешь, что я сам виноват, отвлек тебя, или что там. И что не повезешь больше. Будем на великах ездить или пешком...   
Отабек молчал, смотрел мимо, и вдруг Юра разозлился тоже.  
\- Знаешь-ка чего? - он ткнул пальцем Отабеку в грудь. - Уронил - женись! Понял?!  
Отабек глянул на него - злой, взъерошенный, страшный; обхватил горячими ладонями щеки, пальцами сильно сжал волосы на висках, и Юра понял, что пропал окончательно. Не отпустит, не отдаст никому.   
\- Женюсь, - твердо сказал Отабек. 

crossover [Prince of Stride]  
Мила теряет целых полсекунды, Хиз шустро обходит ее на зигзагообразном выходе из парка - такой косяк в самом начале забега, Плисецкий недовольно цыкает. Он слышит четкие указания Виктора в наушнике и знает - Виктор тоже недоволен.   
А Гоша просто падает, летит кубарем в наклонном тоннеле, и сердце ухает в пятки; Юра матерится, не обращая внимания на опасливо поглядывающего на него японца - тоже светловолосого, кстати. Матерится, пока Гоша, потерявший три секунды и почти угробивший весь забег, но, слава всем богам, не себя, отзывается вполне бодро.   
\- Деревянная башка, - выдыхает Юра.   
\- Алтын, приготовься, - связной чуть нервничает, ха? - Три, два... пошел!   
Юра слышит теперь в наушнике дыхание Отабека, прикрыв глаза, вытягивает руки вверх, как танцор, тянет позвонки, встает на цыпочки; сейчас он кажется себе антенной, улавливающей далекий сигнал.. Есть! Ветер подхватывает волосы, шепчет что-то.  
"Подчини его себе, Юр. Ты умеешь это как никто".   
Рику рядом стартует - разрыв огромный, четыре секунды. Но Юра улыбается.  
\- Три, два, пошел! - слышит он Виктора и срывается с места.  
Ладонь горит тем сильнее, чем ближе точка слияния.   
Хлопок.   
Им не надо видеть друг друга. Они чувствуют на расстоянии.   
\- Давай! - слышит он вслед, и несется, перемахивая через преграды, не касаясь их даже кончиками кроссовок. Ветер подхватывает его и бросает грудью на красную ленточку.  
Под рев зрителей Юра падает на колени на асфальт, жадно ловит воздух ртом, глотая пот пополам со слезами, и поднимает вверх большой палец. 

smut  
Вазу с фруктами они снесли в первую очередь. Еще были какие-то чашки; во всяком случае, что-то очень звонко бьющееся и хрустящее потом под ботинками. И стул. И второй до кучи тоже. Торшер - блять, торшер! кто и зачем их ставит вообще?! - Юра уронил сам, это он помнил; идеальная координация куда-то резко слиняла, когда Отабек...   
Пахло апельсинами - наверное, растоптали-таки один-два.  
\- Это все ты! - Юра отпихнул от себя мокрую от слюны диванную подушку-валик и ткнул Отабека в искусанную ключицу. - Нам в стену стучали, а? По-моему, я на весь отель орал... Короче! Ты платишь за весь этот бардак, я тут не при чем.  
\- Конечно, - невозмутимо согласился Отабек, закидывая руки за голову и бесцеремонно потесняя Юру на узком диване.   
"А, да, еще и диван", - хихикнул про себя Юра, карабкаясь на Отабека, чтоб не свалиться на оскверненный беспорядком пол.


End file.
